1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable clothes hangers and more particularly pertains to a new hanger apparatus for allowing garments of various sizes to be hung up with out being stretched.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adjustable clothes hangers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,019 describes a device for extending the shoulder pads outwardly from the support arms to support garments to be hung on the hanger. Another type of adjustable clothes hanger is U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,058 having a pair of movable arms that are extendable from a medial portion to accommodate garments of different sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,174 has a pair of V-shaped connectors that are connected to a V-shaped hanging member with the connectors being adjustable with respect to hanging member to accommodate garments of different sizes.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features to provide stability in the hanger when larger garments are placed on the hanger.